The Curse
"The Curse" is the thirty-second episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Sypnosis Gumball tries to survive a day filled with bad luck after he uses up all his good luck. Plot It starts out with the family waiting in the hallway for Gumball to get out the shower. While waiting, Anais asks if the family can go to Daisyland. When Nicole explains that they can not because the tickets are expensive, Richard and Darwin start to concentrate very hard in an attempt to get Daisyland tickets out of nowhere. In the shower, Gumball slips into the toilet and gets flushed down into the sewer. Later on, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais try to catch the bus. Much to Gumball's dismay, he misses his chance to enter the bus and instead is dragged by the finger by the bus the entire way. Shrugging off his early streak of bad luck, he tries to cheer himself up with a song, only to get stomped on by Hector. His clothes now torn, Gumball goes off to talk to Darwin and Anais until Principal Brown demands he wear something more appropriate to the school dress code. At the lost-and-found, Rocky gives him short trunks and a fedora, much to the humor of his classmates. Gumball then retaliates to Banana Joe's insults but Principal Brown accidentally walks in and gets offended, thus landing Gumball in detention. Gumball and Darwin then realize that Gumball is cursed, so they try to fix it. Their first solution was to find a four-leaf clover; however, Gumball grabs onto a nearby football which is then kicked, launching Gumball along with it. He lands on goal post and is smashed by it. As a last resort, Gumball then goes to Anais for advice, in which she attempts to convince Gumball that the idea of ‘bad luck’ is a myth and attempts to cause more by having Gumball perform 3 tasks known for causing bad luck. When Gumball is struck by a random indoor thunderbolt, Anais admits that logic and reasoning was not going to work this time. Darwin then hypothesized that Gumball ran out of good luck for the day, to which Anais and Gumball agree. Meanwhile, in detention, Gumball is being stared down by Principal Brown. Once the Principal leaves, Gumball becomes more aware of potentially dangerous things in the classroom. Seeing that the items are not doing anything, he relaxes as he sighs in relief. However, Brown slams the door in anger, which leads to the light cover falling on books which launched sharpened pencils at Gumball that he quickly dodges. A fan in the classroom then pushes some things over which break a cap on the radiator that then begins to leak gas in the room. Gumball then runs out in fear as the room explodes, launching him into a mop bucket. Dodging another explosion, Gumball is sent over a cliff and ends up riding down the Elmore Expressway while a series of ‘bad luck’ events literally blow up around him as he dodges dangers on the street. After surviving the ordeal, Gumball comes across an unfinished part of the expressway. Knowing that he could not stop his momentum in time, he attempts to push his luck and jump the overpass—a gamble that instead sees Gumball falling into a gorge below. Gumball then wakes up in the hospital, barely escaping death. His family then decides that since logic and reasoning did not seem to apply for the entire ordeal, they should all concentrate hard enough for Daisyland tickets to appear. At Daisyland, Tobias' Dad tries to hand their family pass to the booth but the ticket slips out of his hand and is carried away by the wind. After traveling across the freeway and even onto an airplane, the ticket finally floats into the room where the Wattersons were at. The family then rejoices at its arrival before its destroyed by a fan. As the family gapes in shock, Darwin reveals that he wished for snow, and the pieces flying over was a great substitute for it. Characters Main Characters *Gumball Supporting Characters *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Principal Brown Minor Characters *Rocky *Hector *Tobias *Penny *Idaho *Bobert *Carrie *Carmen *Leslie *Ocho *Alan *Banana Joe *Molly *Masami *Football Players *Colin and Felix *Teri *Rachel *Jackie *Harold *Pantsbully *Mother and Son *Librarian *Rosie Trivia *If you look carefully at the class photo that was behind Gumball, you can see all of the classmates use early designs except for Gumball and Darwin. *Multiple clips of this episode were viewable months before it actually premiered. *This episode aired on Valentine's Day in the US, and on April Fool's Day in the UK in 2012. *Gumball raising his eyebrows up and down was used for the "Everyone With A Finn Hat On" commercial. Continuity *The picture of Darwin and Gumball on the Stomach Destroyer from "The Dress" makes a reappearance. *This was the third episode that ended with Gumball in the hospital. The first was "The Goons," and the second was "The Date." Cultural References *Gumball trying to avoid bad luck in the classroom and on the highway is a homage to the "Final Destination" movies. *Daisyland is a parody to the famous amusement park Disney Land. Goofs/Errors *Gumball regains his clothes when he goes to detention, despite them being torn to shreds earlier. *When Principal Brown talks to Gumball about the dress code he is drawn differently than usual. *When Gumball is in detention and pleads for Principal Brown to not leave the room, on the school picture behind him, the pencils are already placed where they are surrounding Gumball. *In the scene where The Wilsons are seen at Daisyland, humans can clearly be seen in the reflection of the ticket booth glass. **In the same scene, Rachel looks to be as tall as Tobias, even though Rachel is taller as shown in "The Party." **When Harold grabs the ticket, it appears out of nowhere. *When Gumball is being flushed down the toilet, his butt is uncensored. Other titles Latinoamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): Embrujado (Haunted) Español en españa/Castellano (Spanish in Spain/Castilian Spanish): La Maldición (The Curse) Français (French): La malédiction (The Curse) Italiano (Italian): Che sfortuna (What a Bad Luck) Magyar (Hungarian): Elátkozva (Cursed) Português (Portuguese): A Maldiçâo (The Curse) es:Embrujado fr:La malédiction it:Che sfortuna pt-br:A Maldiçâo Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes